


when it all falls down :: you dance in the rain

by xx_colbys_queen_xx



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: #INSPIRATION, #givehope, #inspirechange, #notabookreally, #selfimpowerment, #thisisforyouguys, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx_colbys_queen_xx/pseuds/xx_colbys_queen_xx
Summary: this is for you guys. this is to inspire. this is my stab at changing society. i'm not good at public speaking. i'm not good at sports. but i can write up a few words that can change lives. this is me trying to make team members. this is me trying to call an army.this is me doing this for you.





	when it all falls down :: you dance in the rain

:: just wanted to say first, that all of this was inspired by Sam and Colby solely. If they could see this somehow by the work of you beautiful and wonderful humans, I would literally love you guys more than I already do. Which is a lot. love people guys, because hating only hurts you ::

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

why is it that the kids most judged and hated in school... end up being stars in the future?

because they weren't afraid to be different, that's why.

Sam and Colby were hated SO MUCH in school. They were made fun of for being themselves and putting themselves out there. 

They were called gay for enjoying their close friendship. 

They were comfortable and happy together being themselves, and the world perverted that. 

Look at them now. Over 1,013,205 followers on Instagram as of today. 

They're out living their lives in peace and happiness. 

They're inspiring others to get off the couch and grab life by the horns and ride it out how you want without worrying about what others say or think. 

People are afraid of change.

It's no shock. 

I am too, I hate it when my classes change at school, or I don't get to listen to music in a class I usually am allowed to. 

But some things need to change. We have new laws made so often because we're trying to keep everything the same. 

News flash, we're human. 

And another news flash, everyone is different and everyone will take their own paths. 

If it really doesn't affect you and won't affect anyone around you, then why say something unnecessary to hurt the person who isn't afraid of being different?

Blunt truth : if it won't affect you four minutes from now, why say something that you don't need to right now?

Back to Sam and Colby. 

they didn't let outside influences and what others said, change who they wanted to be.

they weren't afraid of showing their true colors because they knew their colors were special only to them. 

they embraced their differences because they knew no one else in the world is exactly like them. 

take a second, right now, and look at someone else in the room with you. or on the street with you. or wherever you are. 

that person is thinking something completely different than you are. 

that person is feeling something totally opposite you might be.

isn't that awesome?! 25,000 thoughts an hour and that person's thoughts are completely different than yours are. 

accept different, because it's really cool. 

I can't believe how far I've come. That this is what I'm preaching now instead of what I used to. 

I used to tell myself it was okay to be quiet... and it is... but not when it becomes a stronghold on your life. 

We're young. 

We should be taking advantage of our youth and using it to instill a power in others.

Because I feel like internally, all teenagers are in a rut. Whether it be one thing or another. 

I just wish everyone knew about this. 

This awesome taste of freedom, the riddance of baggage on your life emotionally and mentally, knowing how to let the clueless comments of others roll right off your back.

Share this with others. As many as you can. Everyone should know about this freedom. 

Thank you =)


End file.
